ABSTRACT The Administrative Core of this Sexually Transmitted Infections Collaborative Research Center (STI CRC) proposal will provide scientific and leadership infrastructure and financial and compliance oversight for three inter-related Scientific Research Projects and two Scientific Cores that focus upon vaccine development to prevent infection with Treponema pallidum subsp. pallidum, the pathogen that causes syphilis,. The Administrative Core will also oversee the management and mentoring of the Developmental Research Program (DRP) awards to enrich the pool of outstanding new investigators in the field of STI research. The Core will manage annual strategic planning and quarterly Project Leadership meetings, and will serve as the liaison for interactions with key collaborators for this proposal, other CRCs and NIH. The University of Washington has been a center for innovative and essential research in the area of STI/HIV for nearly 40 years, and is an ideal environment for administrative management of the STI CRC.